


That Was The Point

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, kissies kissies kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Gavin keeps doing these unintentionally suggestive things, like chewing on pencils or licking/biting his lips or stretching out his neck, and it drives Michael crazy. Finally, Michael confronts him by either shouting at or kissing him, only to find out that Gavin's been doing it on purpose the whole time. [<a href="http://rtshippyprompts.tumblr.com/post/98464688051/mavin-or-really-any-pairing-fic-where-gavin-keeps-doing">x</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was The Point

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr this morning and couldn't resist.

It was supposed to be a normal day at work – with them recording a few videos and editing others to put out for the day. Well, that did still happen, but Michael wasn't supposed to feel distracted through most of it. He wasn't supposed to feel like he couldn't concentrate due to a certain British guy that sit next to him.

In all honesty, it probably wasn't Gavin's fault – not completely, but Michael wanted to blame him anyway.

It started with something as simple as a pencil; one freaking pencil that Gavin asked to borrow from Michael.

“Oh yeah, sure,” Michael said as he grabbed one from the pencil holder he kept on his desk. “Here you go, Gav.” He turned to face the blond, pencil in hand, ready to give it to his friend.

Gavin smiled slightly as he reached for it and Michael stiffened when he felt fingers brush against the back of his before Gavin touched and grabbed the pencil.

“Thanks Michael,” Gavin said as he looked away.

Michael stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and lips parted in confusion. He could feel tingles everywhere Gavin had touched him; where his long, slender fingers had caressed him. Michael blinked hard and shook his head.

_What the hell, Michael?_ He mentally asked himself. _He accidentally touched your hand. It happens. Get over it._

Michael shifted in his seat and tried pretending like that didn't happen, but it was merely five minutes later when someone caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to find Gavin with one end of the pencil in his mouth as he slowly bit down on it. Michael found his mouth opening again as he watched. Gavin was even humming and seemed completely indulged in the video he was working on to notice Michael's staring. Then he started to sort of nibble on the pencil as he got a look of concentration on his face. Michael swallowed the lump in his throat because god damn, he could _not_ get himself to turn away from the sight.

_Why is he good at that?_ Michael wondered, _He's so good at biting that... wait, what?!_ Michael furrowed his eyebrows and finally averted his eyes. _Good at biting a pencil?Is that even a fucking thing; being good at biting pencils? No, it fucking isn't. Michael, get a grip on yourself. It's_ Gavin, _for fuck's sake._ But then he gasped softly. _For... fuck's sake..._ he couldn't even stop the smile from forming on his face at his own thoughts.

“Have something on your mind, Michael?” Michael almost jumped at the sound of Gavin's voice, but he looked at the Brit and was relieved to find the pencil out of his mouth.

“What?” He asked Gavin.

“Anything you want to talk about? You looked uncomfortable, and then _really_ happy.”

“Something wrong with that?” But Gavin shook his head.

“No,” he answered, “Absolutely not, but I just found it interesting how quick of a mood change happened on your face.”

“Well...” Michael said slowly, trying to figure out what exactly to say, “I'm fine.” _You're fine._

Gavin nodded and turned back to his screen

An hour passed with nothing in particular happening. It actually started to feel a bit slow around the office that Michael felt his eyes growing sore from how tired he was. But then a hand was on his shoulder and he was jumping in his seat.

“Oh, sorry, Michael,” Gavin said apologetically. Michael looked up at him and sighed.

“It's okay,” he mumbled back.

“I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?”

“Nope.”

“Anybody else?” Gavin asked the rest of the office, but Michael didn't pay any attention to their responses, because he was too concentrated on the hand that was still on his shoulder, the hand that was now gently massaging him.

It felt so good, so relaxing that he found himself closing his eyes briefly and leaning into the touch, until the hand left and he heard Gavin walking away.

_Damnit._

Michael reopened his eyes and huffed. He needed to get this video done, so he sat up and stared hard at his computer screen.

_I'm gonna get you done,_ he told himself, _no more getting sidetracked by Gavin._

Gavin returned, but Michael paid him no attention. He barely paid anyone any attention, especially when it was lunchtime and Ray was telling him to get up and eat.

“I'll eat in a bit,” Michael murmured, his eyes staying on the video. Ray must have left or something because Michael no longer heard his voice or anyone else's.

Lunch came and went and Ray's voice appeared again next to him.

“Did you eat?” Ray asked.

“Uh huh,” Michael lied. He could hear Gavin sitting down on his right and sighing. That was almost the trick to get him to look away, but he resisted. He was so close to finishing this video.

“Michael,” Gavin spoke.

_No, don't look at him_ , Michael thought to himself.

“Michael,” Gavin said louder.

_No._

“Michael,” now Gavin sounded whiny that Michael groaned and faced him, but he instantly regretted it and wanted to mentally slap himself for doing so.

“What?” He decided to ask anyway, a harsh tone in his voice. But Gavin just smiled at him and Michael had to hold his breath as he saw Gavin lick his lips slowly.

_Okay, that was... that wasn't necessary, but damn was it hot._ Michael cleared his throat and forced himself to look into Gavin's eyes instead.

“I wanted to ask,” Gavin started, “if I could come home with you?” Michael's eyes widened in a way Gavin didn't think was possible.

“W-what?” Michael choked out. Gavin raised an eyebrow as he studied Michael's expression. “W-what do you mean come... home... with _me_?” He asked the Brit, laughing nervously to play it off as a casual question because he knew he was stuttering very badly.

“You know,” Gavin answered, “so we can have some bevs together and play a bit of games.”

_Well, no shit, Michael. What else did you think he meant?_

“What did you think I meant?” Gavin asked, a playful grin on his face that Michael looked away.

“I knew what you meant,” Michael retorted, “It just sounded weird the way you asked.”

“Aw, Michael. You know I'd love for you to take me home anytime, but I'm not that kind of guy.”

Michael scoffed, though he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Not that kind of guy?” He asked. Gavin nodded. Michael opened his mouth to poke fun at Gavin, but then Gavin was stretching back in his chair, and Michael felt like he couldn't do anything but watch. Gavin stretched his arms up and threw his head back, the left side of his neck completely exposed. The skin there looked so warm, so smooth, and Michael glared at him.

He was actually starting to become a bit angry, or maybe frustrated, because this was his best friend he was trying not have fantasies about right now. Gavin was making it a little difficult, though, but Michael couldn't blame him. It wasn't Gavin's fault that Michael was feeling an all new sort of attraction towards him.

_Maybe I just need to get laid sometime soon so I won't be fighting back the urge to fucking pounce on Gavin._

Well, Michael never denied before how good looking Gavin was, because no doubt was. He had the green eyes that would sparkle every now and so, the tan skin that appeared to be smooth underneath that scruff on his face, the sandy blond hair that sometimes looked as though someone had grabbed it and pulled at it so it would stick up everywhere, and that smile that made Michael's heart tingle.

Yeah, Michael had noticed all of that before, but it wasn't until today that he realized just how much he _had_ noticed it.

After work was over, Michael and Gavin headed back to his apartment. Michael figured that with work out of his way and drinks in his system, he would feel better about everything that happened with Gavin, or rather, what _didn't_ happen. Gavin made himself comfortable by sitting down on the couch and Michael headed into the kitchen.

“Go ahead and pick whatever game you wanna play,” Michael told him.

“Okay,” Gavin said as he leaned forward and grabbed a stack of games from the coffee table. He looked over his shoulder and saw Michael bending over as he searched for their drinks in the refrigerator. Gavin smiled to himself and turned back to picking a game.

Michael walked over and handed Gavin his drink before sitting down next to him on the couch.

“So,” he said as he opened his bottle, “What are we gonna play?”

Gavin grabbed one of the game cases and put the rest back on the table. He held it up and Michael smiled at him.

“Good choice.”

 

* * *

 

They had been playing for a good hour, yet neither of them were anywhere near getting drunk, because they hardly bothered with actually drinking. They got too caught up in playing the game and trying to sabotage each other, but so far, Michael was winning at that.

“Michael!” Gavin cried, making the latter laugh.

“You're such a fucking idiot, Gav,” Michael said through his laughter as he, once again, killed Gavin's character.

“Bollocks!” Gavin shouted as he tossed the controller down next to him on the couch. Michael continued to laugh, so hard that he let himself sink deeper into his spot. The Brit shook his head and looked at him, but he was smiling at the sight of Michael's face getting red from all the laughing.

“Relax,” Gavin told him. Michael gasped for air and was finally managing to calm himself down, but he still giggled a bit.

Gavin bit down on his lower lip as he raised an eyebrow at Michael, and that was enough to get Michael to stop laughing all together.

_Oh, shit._

Gavin tried holding back his smile, so he stood up and raised his arms above his head as he stretched. Michael didn't want to watch – he didn't want to seem creepy or gross for staring – but the way Gavin's shirt lifted up ever-so-slightly and the noises that escaped his mouth made it hard to resist.

_You cannot do this to me, Gavin,_ Michael thought to himself, _We're just friends. We can't... no... does he really have to make those noises?_ And then Gavin made one final noise that had Michael blushing harder than ever before to where his entire face and ears felt hot.

The Brit sat back down and picked up his controller.

“Ready for another try?” He asked Michael as he looked at him with that stupid smirk of his.

Michael groaned and shook his head.

“I don't know if you're aware of what you've been doing,” Michael began, “but I swear to god, if you don't stop, I will punch you in the fucking face.” Gavin blinked a few times, his smile gone now.

He titled his head slightly and asked, “What are you talking about, Michael?” in such an innocent voice that Michael curled his fingers into tight fists.

“I'm gonna hit you,” Michael sternly said.

“But... why?”

“Because you're... you're...” Michael huffed, annoyed at himself for not being able to even get the words out properly, “You're... so fucking hot.” Gavin raised his eyebrows at that and before he could say anything, Michael grabbed him by his shirt's collar and pulled him closer.

Gavin yelped, but he was silenced by lips being pressed against his own. It wasn't anywhere near being a gentle kiss. Gavin could just _feel_ how badly Michael wanted this; the way Michael's grip on Gavin's shirt tightened, how Michael started to suck on Gavin's lower lip, and how roughly he was breathing.

In fact, they were both panting by the time Gavin reciprocated and grabbed onto Michael's shoulders as they continued to kiss.

But when Michael felt Gavin smile against his lips, he pulled away and saw the grin on Gavin's face.

“What?” Michael asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

“I knew that would work,” Gavin told him. Michael could feel his heart thudding rapidly in his chest, but he ignored it as he stared at Gavin.

“Knew _what_ would work?” He questioned the blond, trying to keep his tone calm. Gavin leaned in and Michael loosened his grip on his shirt for a bit as his eyes fluttered shut.

“I was _fully_ aware of what I was doing,” Gavin whispered against Michael's lips, and instead of being angry that the Brit had been purposely trying to seduce him, Michael eagerly tried kissing him again, but Gavin pulled back.

“I've had feelings for you for a long time, Michael,” he said softly, and Michael opened his eyes a little, “I just needed to know how you felt.”

Michael couldn't help but tighten his grip on Gavin's shirt again. He knew Gavin's shirt would probably be terribly wrinkled after this, but really, did they give a shit? No.

“I think I'll still punch you in the face,” he whispered, making Gavin grin crookedly.

“That's all right, love,” he whispered back, “as long as we get to do this first,” and he placed a hand behind Michael's head before pulling him forward and capturing his lips with his own.

Michael finally let go of Gavin's shirt and brought his hands up to thread his fingers through Gavin's hair instead. He felt like he was being pushed back, and after a few seconds of it, he allowed himself to lie back on the couch as Gavin crawled on top of him.

The two pulled away from the kiss to stare at each other momentarily; Gavin hovering over him with a smirk and Michael lying underneath him, breathless and mesmerized by that smirk. The blond leaned down and Michael couldn't help but tug at his hair as their lips met for a third time.

Okay, so maybe he would kill Gavin later for turning him on a little throughout the day at work, but right now, he did want to take pleasure in this moment, because it was a moment he hadn't realized he had been waiting to happen.

 


End file.
